gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Darren Criss
Darren Everett Criss (San Francisco, 1987) è un attore, cantautore statunitense, noto principalmente per il ruolo di Blaine Anderson nella serie televisiva Glee. Prima di divenire celebre si è calato nei panni di Harry Potter nel noto musical A Very Potter Musical, poi nei due sequel A Very Potter Sequel e infine in A Very Potter in 3D. Ha debuttato a Broadway, nel ruolo di J. Pierrepont Finch, nel musical How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. Biografia Nato a San francisco, California, figlio di Cerina e Charles William Criss, Darren Criss è di origini filippine e irlandesi. Sua madre, nata nelle Filippine, ha origini cinesi e spagnole; mentre suo padre, nato a Pittsburgh in Pennsylvania, ha origini irlandesi. Ha un fratello maggiore, Charles "Chuck" Criss, membro della band Freelance Whales. Dal 1988 al 1992 la famiglia ha vissuto ad Honolulu, nelle Hawaii dove Criss senior ha lavorato come CEO per la East West Bank. Nel 1992 la famiglia ritorna a San Francisco. All'età di cinque anni inizia a studiare violino, negli anni ha poi imparato a suonare una serie di strumenti tra i quali la chitarra, il pianoforte, il mandolino, la batteria e il violoncello. Ha anche suonato la batteria in una banda con suo fratello Chuck, finché questi non si è trasferito a New York per intraprendere la carriera musicale. Criss ha frequentato, insieme al fratello, la Stuart Hall for Boys e successivamente il Saint Ignatius College Preparatory'. ''Nel 2008 ha vissuto per un semestre in Italia (ad Arezzo), frequentando ''l'Accademia dell'Arte. Nel 2009 Criss si laurea in'' "Fine Arts and Theater Performance" presso la University of Michigan.'' Criss ha fatto il suo debutto a 10 anni in una produzione del musical Fanny, nel ruolo di Cesario. Nei due anni successivi ha interpretato il ruolo di Vito nel musical Do I Hear a Waltz? e Babes in Arms, nel ruolo di Beauregard Calhoun. Negli anni passati presso l'università del Michigan, ha partecipato a numerose produzioni interne come Orgoglio e Pregiudizio, "The Last Days of Judas Iscariot", "A Few Good Men" e "The Cripple of Inishmaan". Nella primavera del 2008 Criss ha vissuto per un semestre in Italia, ad Arezzo, frequentando l'Accademia dell'Arte. Criss è uno dei fondatori, insieme ad alcuni colleghi, della compagnia teatrale StarKid Productions. La compagnia ha finora prodotto cinque musical: "A Very Potter Musical", "A Very Potter Sequel", "Me and My Dick", "Starship" e "Holy Musical B@man!". Nel 2009 ha recitato in cinque episodi del telefilm Eastwick; e nel 2010 ha preso parte ad una puntata di Cold Case. Alla fine del 2010 esordisce nella serie televisiva musicale Glee interpretando il ruolo di Blaine Anderson, che gli porta una crescente popolarità sin dalla prima apparizione. Interpretando questo ruolo gay, Darren è stato indicato in più giornali come omosessuale, ma all'Ellen DeGeneres Show ha commentato dicendo «Sono completamente a mio agio con la mia sessualità. Sono semplicemente un ragazzo etero che interpreta un ruolo gay, che è come interpretare un ruolo qualsiasi». Il personaggio ha sortito sufficiente successo da meritare una raccolta delle canzoni interpretate nello show, Glee: The Music Presents The Warblers Nel 2011 ha avuto una parte nel video di Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) di Katy Perry e ha ricevuto un premio come rivelazione dell'anno (Breakout Star) in occasione dei Teen Choice Awards. Nello stesso anno annuncia di star lavorando al suo album di debutto e, nel frattempo, è impegnato con le riprese del film Imogene. Nel gennaio 2012 Criss ha debuttato a Brodway nel musical How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying, interpretando, per tre settimane, il ruolo di J. Pierrepont Finch, precedentemente impersonato da Daniel Radcliffe. E' stato sostituito infine da Nick Jonas. Nel mese di giugno ha cantato per il presidente degli Stati Uniti Barack Obama. Il 29 aprile 2015 sarà in scena al Belasco Theatre di New York nel musical "Hedwig and the Angry Inch" fino al 19 luglio 2015. La notizia l'ha comunicata Darren in persona ai suoi fan sulla sua pagina Facebook. Filmografia Cinema *'I Adora You'' - cortometraggio (2005) *'Walker Phillips' - cortometraggio (2009) *'Glee: The 3D Concert Movie', nel ruolo di Blaine Anderson (2011) *'The Chicago 8' (2011) *'Girl Most Likely', nel ruolo di Lee (2012) Televisione *'Archer' – serie TV, episodio 2x09 (2009) (voce) *'Eastwick' – serie TV, 5 episodi, nel ruolo di Josh Burton (2009) *'Cold Case' - Delitti irrisolti (Cold Case) – serie TV, episodio 7x20 (2010) *'Glee (serie televisiva)' – serie TV, nel ruolo di Blaine Anderson (2010-in corso) *'The Cleveland Show' - voce (2012) Curiosità *In realtà ha fatto il provino per Finn in Glee; *Il suo nome su FB, YouTube e TWITTER era Iclemyer, ovvero il nome dell'amico immaginario che aveva da piccolo; *Ha una laurea in belle arti; *La sua prima canzone l’ha scritta a 15 anni (Human); *Ha scritto tutte le canzoni per starkid; *Ha (o aveva) una cotta per Heather Morris; *Non andò al ballo di fine anno perché era triste; *Il suo piatto filippino preferito è il Tocino; *Il suo piatto preferito è il sushi; *Ama gli attori che interpretano la gente cattiva; *Suda molto e ci scherza su; *È stato trascinato giù dal palco da una ragazzina; *Colore preferito è il viola perché è il colore della creatività e della nobiltà romana; *Sa parlare l’Italiano; *Si è tagliato i capelli per fare il provino per Glee per avere maggiori possibilità di riuscirci; *La sua bibita preferita è il succo di frutta alla mela. *ha realizzato una cover della canzone'' I'll make a man out of you del cartone Disney ''Mulan. Doppiatori italiani *''Nanni Baldini'' in Glee, Glee: The 3D Concert Movie *''Flavio Aquilone'' in Eastwick In Rete Twitter YouTube Facebook official page Galleria di foto Darrentongue.JPG darrencriss.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-05 om 22.56.32.png.jpg Blaine-wiki.jpg Face-darren-criss-24486458-254-421.jpg 970558_360214937433783_73559650_n.jpg tour.jpg|la locandina del listen up tour di Darren Video Navigazione Categoria:Attori Categoria:Attori Maschi Categoria:Attori Regular